


hyacinths & gardenias

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a punk singer and a florist begin an unlikely relationship— oikawa ღ iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	hyacinths & gardenias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsupernova/gifts).



> wow so this was a prompt given by dear friend Sri way back when in November, and it took me forever to write when it shouldn't have.  
> I am so sorry Sri, gosh.  
> ya'll should also go check out Sri's work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starsupernova/pseuds/starsupernova)  
>  **prompt:** _i’m a punk singer and am hiding from fans in a florists and you work here and are snarky and funny and are adorable go out with me?_

.

.

.

.

“OIKAWA-SAN—”

The fans were loud and boisterous as always, and all Oikawa Tooru could really do is smile and wave, throw around some winks and overdramatic finger points here and there.

“Hi, hi!” Oikawa says, beaming his million dollar smile, his manager taps him on the shoulder to hurry it up.

“Oikawa-san!” He turns to cue his wink, smile, pose again but realizes that somehow he ended up getting away from his manager and bodyguards.

The girls go crazy, immediately he could see their eyes with a devilish glint. Oikawa takes off running.

Oh crap, how did I lose them? He panics, while hearing the girls scream and chase after him, chanting his name out loudly. _Where do I go, where do I go?_ He heads toward a narrow alley way and hides there, watching the girls run past him.

✿

Oikawa presses himself against the brick wall and waits patiently;  
counting: _1, 2, 3, 4, 5……_

He moves towards the edge of the alley and looks up and down both directions making sure the coast is clear, he sighs. Oikawa turns to go back and find his manager and hopefully get back to the hotel to relax a bit before his next flight when he spots a small little florist shop that catches his eye.

It’s decorated in assortments of lovely vines and flowers of all colors, Oikawa’s mesmerized and looks at all the rows, all of them bright and captivating some rows of violets, lilies, gardenias, sunflowers, all scattered about.

“Hey, do you need any help?” Oikawa turns around quickly seeing a young man about his age, a little bit shorter than he is, with an apron and sleeves rolled up to show his toned forearms.

“Uh, Hey—” Oikawa’s eyes snap back to his and he laughs lightly. “Ah, I’m sorry, I was just looking.” The young man raises an eyebrow. “Okay, if you want to see more there’s flowers inside if you’re interested.”

Oikawa nods and suddenly asks. “Do you not know who I am?”

The young man shrugs. “Nope,” and walks back inside. Oikawa follows him in talking. “I’m a famous singer, have you heard my music, before?”

The boy turns around and shakes his head. “No, I haven’t—”

“Oikawa Tooru, and you are?” Oikawa puts his hand out and the boy looks at it for a long moment, then stares at him at with a slightly amused expression, but to Oikawa it looks more indifferent. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” Oikawa grins at his back when he walks around towards the register in the middle of the shop.

“Ah, Iwa-chan nice to meet you!”

Iwaizumi pauses and squints. “Don’t call me that.” Is all he says when he puts on gloves and grabs pliers.

Oikawa looks at him curiously. “So.. what’re you going to do?” Iwaizumi walks back around and goes to the roses near the window and begins clipping at them. “I’m pruning them.” Oikawa nods knowingly, eyeing all of the flowers scattered about in the room. He took note the flower shop reminded him of the one he saw in Paris back in the Summer.

“So how long have you owned this place?” Oikawa asks him. Iwaizumi takes a moment to answer and Oikawa doesn’t push it, he sits near the window sill that’s decorated in aloe vera plants, succulents and cactuses.

“I just work here for my grandfather, nothing special.” Iwaizumi shrugs, moving over to the next roses in the row. Oikawa stays silent for sometime watching him, he’s never seen anyone who looks so gruff, handle these flowers so carefully.

Oikawa feels a strange heat near his neck he only ever gets when he’s embarrassed, and looks away from Iwaizumi whose very much engrossed with what’s he doing.

“So, what about you?” Iwaizumi’s voice breaks the silence, as he looks at Oikawa. “Pardon?” Oikawa asks. “How did you become a famous pop star,” Iwaizumi puts emphasis on the ‘pop star’.

Oikawa laughs to himself suddenly and Iwaizumi just stares at him amused. “What?”

“Oh nothing, I’m not a pop star, I’m a punk singer.” Iwaizumi continues to stare at him as if he’s lost his marbles.

Oikawa points to his leather pants and hair. “See, punk.” He says explaining himself. Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Okay whatever you say.” Continuing on with the pruning of the roses.

Oikawa tries to kill time by asking him twenty questions:  
**‘how old are you?’, ‘what’s your favorite food?’, ‘what’s your favorite flower?’** , etc; and each time, Iwaizumi responds to all of those answers casually.

_‘I’m 19.’, ‘adegashi tofu is my favorite food.’, ‘hyacinths are my favorite flowers.’_

Oikawa keeps these little facts to himself, and hides them in the corner of his mind.

✿

“What’s your favorite flower?” Iwaizumi asks him later as he brings out the coffee for the both of them, Oikawa pockets back his phone as he realizes that it’s still sometime around 4:00 p.m., he’s been here since noon.

“Ah, I guess my favorites would have to be Gardenias. I always thought they were beautiful, plus they have a pleasant fragrance.” Iwaizumi sips his coffee carefully and nods. “That’s a good choice, those are actually my second favorite.” Oikawa gives him a soft smile.

They watch people pass by the shop and every so often a customer would appear, and Iwaizumi would tend to them so kindly. ‘He’s really good with people,’ Oikawa thinks to himself. He enjoys being around Iwaizumi more than he realizes, and he’s only known him for about five hours.

✿

**8:30**

The sun is beginning to set, and Oikawa cannot believe he’s been at this flower shop for the longest time, he checks his phone and still sees his manager only left him about twenty-five messages and twenty phone calls.

That means Oikawa may have to get this flight all on his own.

“Do you have to go soon?” Iwaizumi asks him as he throws away the trash from their dinner. “Ah, I may have to.” Oikawa tells him, he tries not to sound at all a little down, but it ends up coming out that way he notices Iwaizumi looks away from him quickly. Oikawa swears he looked just as sad to see him go as he was with Iwaizumi.

“Can we, ah.” Iwaizumi seemed to hesitate and stopped himself from getting out the next few sentences. Oikawa felt his heart beat a bit faster than normal, he was hoping he’d protest and just tell him to stay here. Oikawa shook his mind from those thoughts.

“It’s fine, it was nothing.” Iwaizumi coughs. Oikawa tried not look crestfallen so he hid it away with his flashing smile.

“Ah, it’s alright.” Iwaizumi seemed to look at him a bit longer than usual.

“I was wondering—” Cue his hand scratching the back of his head, boy, Iwaizumi seemed to struggle getting out these words, but Oikawa finished it for him—his excitement getting the best of him.

“You want to still see me, I’m guessing?” Iwaizumi got a shade darker and looked away. “I would love that.” Oikawa finished, getting Iwaizumi to look at him. He finally did and his gaze was blistering.

✿

Iwaizumi drove him to the Airport to get to his flight quickly, they exchanged numbers and the whole way there Oikawa never let go of his hands. He enjoyed Iwaizumi’s company and his free lifestyle—getting to tend to flowers and go to a coffee shop.

Oikawa envied it, he became famous because of his looks and charismatic attitude, but damn his pride—it would probably never let him give up this lifestyle, yet he was willing to come back to see a boy, a boy who climbed his way in his heart simply by being sarcastic with a bit of a bad mouth, but an attitude he couldn’t keep away from. A boy that loved to tend to flowers and was always gentle with others.

They hold hands going to the airport and Oikawa can’t believe he spent his whole afternoon with someone he barely even knew, but hell—he’s young and he’s free, despite him having to call his manager who gave him an earful, even Iwaizumi heard the yelling. Oikawa lost an interview, but he didn’t care.

He was nearing the terminal ready to meet up with his manager in six hours, Iwaizumi didn’t let his hand go.

“I don’t want to leave, Iwaizumi.” He suddenly says, something fills up in his chest and he gives Iwaizumi a look that seems to resemble fear, but Iwaizumi grasps his hand tighter. “It’s not going to be long,” and Oikawa’s eyes glisten at Iwaizumi’s statement: when did this become something more?

Iwaizumi lets his hand go and he watches Oikawa leave through the terminal a strange grip in his chest.

✿

Iwaizumi is back at home and he rests in his small flat that’s above the Flower shop. He has yet to close his eyes and rest because he misses Oikawa more than anything despite the fact they’ve only been around each other for like eleven hours.

It’s pathetic, he knows, but he’s never felt so kin with someone before other than family, yet he feels like Oikawa is something more than just a passerby that came into his shop one Sunday.

Iwaizumi’s phone blares and he hastily grabs a hold of it and he sees Oikawa’s name flashing. “Hello?” He croaks, but tries to cough away the cracks in his voice.

“Yeah, it’s me, I miss you.” Oikawa says, he sounds breathless.

“We’ll be okay.” Iwaizumi states and Oikawa laughs lightly.

“I’ll take your word for it, _Iwa-chan,_ ” he says.

“Alright, _Shittykawa,_ ” Iwaizumi laughs, Oikawa breaks out into a smile and shakes his head at the dumb nickname.

They stay silent for a moment and they somehow like it like that. It’s a comforting silence, with heartbeats full of longing and hands clenching wanting to have physical contact.

“We’ll see each other soon,” Oikawa tells him and Iwaizumi understands.

“This time I’ll take you out for real,” Iwaizumi jokes and Oikawa’s smile never leaves his face. “Yeah, I was just about to tell you that,” Iwaizumi chuckles and Oikawa swears it’s the best thing he’s ever had the honor of hearing.

They both hang up, with smiles on their faces and a euphoric sensation running through their bodies because honestly; how is it they became so close in a short amount of time?

Iwaizumi rests after that and Oikawa sits on his memory foam bed and traces the small potted gardenia that Iwaizumi gave him that day.

_Soon._

_They’ll be reunited soon._

.

.

.

.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
